


To Dwell on Dreams

by Lauralot



Series: Hail Hydrapuff [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, HYDRA Puffs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Setting a bad example, There are eleven year olds in the Great Hall control yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is on the loose in Hogwarts.  That's not going to stop Rumlow and Rollins from fooling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dwell on Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bofurrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/gifts).



> This fic exists entirely because [bofurrific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific) put the idea of HYDRA Puffs in my head.
> 
> As a content warning, this story does involve underage Jack and Brock fooling around where first years can hear them.

The prefects were meant to be guarding the entryways. Professor Dumbledore said so. But lying in her sleeping bag, staring up at the night sky, Julie clearly heard Rollins rustling his way into Rumlow’s bedding.

And since she could hear him, that meant he hadn’t cast any sort of ward to let his abandonment slip by unnoticed. She hoped he at least had the sense to create an illusion of himself, though it would serve him right to get caught. Sirius Black was on the loose in the castle. Surely that took precedence over a few kisses. They already spent all their other free time snogging.

“Jules?” Isaac whispered from the sleeping bag on her left.

She held in a sigh. To her right, Barnes shifted but did not stir. Lucky. She was tired, she had a History of Magic exam to study for, and there was a madman on the loose. Whatever asinine thought Isaac just had about grindylows or pygmy puffs was not something she cared to hear. Maybe she could pretend to be asleep.

“Jules,” he said, a little louder. Nearby, she could hear Rumlow beginning to pant. Unbelievable. “I know you’re up. This is serious.”

His voice was so urgent that she couldn’t help but take note. Maybe Isaac actually had something useful to say for once. Maybe he knew a clue that could lead the headmaster to Sirius Black. Imagine that: two first years catching a notorious murderer. Hufflepuff wouldn’t be the laughingstock of the school then. And Julie, who planned to be history’s youngest Minister of Magic, would have international attention before her twelfth birthday. “What is it?” she hissed.

“Do you remember when Professor Snape told us about bezoars?”

Julie frowned up at the ceiling, hope ebbing. “What about them?”

“Well, he said they come from goats’ stomachs, didn’t he?”

She rubbed at her eyes. “So?”

“Do you think they have to cut the goat open to get it out?” Isaac asked. In her peripheral vision, she made out his face, wide-eyed and fearful. “And...and other Potions’ supplies like the newts’ eyes or the stewed lacewing flies. I mean, do they kill the animals to get all of that?”

Julie wasn’t sure which was worse: that Isaac didn’t realize _stewed flies_ definitely resulted in dead insects, or that he would likely be the first student in Hogwarts history to fail Potions as a conscientious objector.

“Don’t be stupid.” Rumlow and Rollins were both breathing loudly now—she was terribly certain that Rollins had a hand down Rumlow’s trousers, and terribly certain she would have to _obliviate_ her own memory to clear that image from her mind—and she had to raise her voice a bit. “We’re wizards. Of course they have spells to take bezoars and eyes without hurting the animals.” She just prayed Isaac wouldn’t ask Professor Snape or do his own research on the matter.

“Oh,” Isaac whispered. “Oh, good.”

“Go to sleep, you two,” Rollins ordered, just as Rumlow let out a moan loud enough to make Barnes turn in his sleeping bag again.

“Are you serious?” Julie demanded. “Look at yourself! You’re meant to set an example! What if Professor Sprout comes back and sees you’ve abandoned your post to grope a classmate? What if the headmaster sees you? What would he say?”

“Lucky prefect,” Rumlow murmured, letting out another low whine.

“No wonder no one else takes Hufflepuff seriously,” Julie snapped.

“We don’t need life lessons from first years,” Rollins said. “Now shut your mouths and your eyes or you’ll regret it.”

Julie tried to think of any charms she knew that would put a right end to their fun. Not the Severing Charm; even if it didn’t kill Rumlow, she’d be expelled. Casting fire would be similarly disastrous, and pleased though Professor McGonagall was with Julie’s Transfiguration, she doubted she had the skill yet to turn Rumlow’s privates into a snake. Maybe she could petrify them, but they’d know it was her. And once the spell faded, they knew a lot more curses than she did to retaliate.

Why did they have to do this _tonight_? Why couldn’t Rumlow be dating that Rogers boy? Everyone saw the way Rumlow stared another hole in the boy’s rear whenever they were around the Slytherins.

She was considering harmless spells to silence them when Rumlow gave one last, shuddering moan. She held her breath for a few hopeful seconds, nearly groaning aloud when more sounds of kissing followed. But then there was a rustling again and she realized Rollins was getting up. _Merlin’s beard, finally._

He was back to his post just as Julie heard the headmaster’s return. At least his timing was good.

Julie shut her eyes, pointedly trying not to think of murderers, exams, or anything but sleep.

“Jules,” Isaac whispered.

So much for rest. “What?”

“Next time we’re on the grounds, do you think we could find a way to get into Hagrid’s hut and free his hippogriff before—”

Smacking him soundly across the face with her pillow, Julie then turned to her side and shut her eyes tight, finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, next year Murphy totally becomes a member of S.P.E.W.


End file.
